Light emitting diode (“LED”) lights require dramatically less power and generate less heat than traditional incandescent and halogen light bulbs. However, commercially available LED sources are still relatively low output on an individual basis. Therefore, multiple LED sources are needed to achieve the level of brightness of standard incandescent or halogen lights. A problem with using multiple LED sources is the resulting multiple-source shadow effect created by the multiple light sources. To minimize these shadows, many LED lights use a diffusion lens, which spreads the light to a much wider angle than the original intended focus.
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.